Drabbles!
by Skinnybones25
Summary: KazumaxOC One-shots. Just a lot of... Randomness! I do NOT own Kaze No Stigma. As I state in all of my Chapters...ENJOYZ
1. Valentines Day

**Yay,Some more KAZE NO STIGMA ONE-SHOTS! KAZUMAxOC!  
Me: I do ****_NOT _****own Kaze No Stigma... I do own Myself though... We will most likely have Sad fics... Don't count on me for Happy ones.. I mean come on,In my Songfic I was thinking about my character dying instead of Living... Don't worry that won't happen.. Kazuma probably OOC again...**

* * *

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA APPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY VALLLLLEEEENNNNNTTTIIINNNEEE SSS DAAAAAYYYYYYYYY KKKKKAAAAAZZZUUUUUMMMAAA!" I yelled.  
"Where did you get the sugar?" He asked.  
"WellIgotalotofchocolatesatsc hoolIalsogotnerdssuckersloli popsdumdumsandothercrazyswee tsIalsohadpowederedsugarIgot itfromAyano-" I was cut off by his lips,I kissed back I always had feelings for the man. When he pulled away He smiled.  
"I can Taste the sugar." He said. I blushed.  
"WhatSugarsGoodForMe!SeeIdon'teatotherthingslikehealthyst uffsoeatings-" He cut me off with another kiss. I kissed back again but I grabbed his hair so he couldn't pull away. Man do I love valentines day.

* * *

**Me: QUICK SAY SOMETHING COOL!  
Kazuma: Something Cool...  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! YOU RUINED IT! *Cries*  
Kazuma: If anyone one asks,No I don't know her.  
Me:*Sudden Mood change* OF COURSE YOU DO! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS FLIES TO MY WINDOW!  
Kazuma: Yeah, Your rooms pretty awesome...  
Me: AWESOMENESS~**

**THIS IS TOO SHORT!~ Sōrī!  
(I wish my school had Japanese...)  
What is this a ten-liner? Man I HATE how short this is... But um GOOD NIGHTZ~**


	2. Sugar Kiss

**Me: YAYZ!~ THANKZ carcar for the review!  
Ayano: BACK OFF HE'S** **MINE!**  
**Me: Whoz?~ I don't know who you're talking about.  
Ayano: I'M TALKING ABOUT KAZUMA!  
Me: Oh wellz~ I didn't know that he was yours. Didn't see your name.  
Ayano: GRRRRRR.  
Me: Control your Temper~ Kazuma's probably gonna be OOC for all of them... I don't own Kaze No Stigma. But all of my Drabbles are gonna have Kazuma kissing my character!**

* * *

"Hey Kazu," I said poking him. "Hey Kazu," I continued poking him. "Hey Kazuuuuuu," He was slightly irked.  
"STOP BUGGING HIM!" Ayano yelled.  
"Temper~!" I responded. "Kazuuuuuu!" Kazuma turned around and kissed you.  
"Now can you shut up?" He asked. Ayano's blade came out and she shot fire toward me.  
"Nope~" I said blocking Ayano's attack.  
"Ayano,Temper~! Remember I'm stronger than you~" I said. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of Chocolate and cookies.  
"That's a lot of sweets..." Ayano started.  
_3 seconds later  
_"YOU'RE DONE ALREADY?!" Ayano yelled.  
"It was delicious~" I said already feeling the sugar rush. "YYYYAAAYYYYZZZZ! SUUUUUGGGGGAAARRRRZZZZ!~" I began poking Kazuma again.  
"KKKAAAZZUUUUUUU" He was already mad.  
"Will you stop already?" He asked I shook my head.  
"JUST STOP BUGGING HIM ALREADY!" She yelled. I opened my mouth to say what I've been saying before but I was cut off by Kazuma's Lips again.  
"You always have way too much sugar." He said. I just blushed and smiled.  
"Ayano,Temper~" I said before she could yell.

* * *

**Ayano: I WILL DESTROY YOU!  
Me: Okay goodluck with that.  
Kazuma: You eat way too much sugar...  
Me: Nuh-Uh!  
Kauma: Yeah right...  
Me: R&R! Not like you have to. I'm not gonna beg. It's your choice not mine.**

**K BYEZ~! HCBL~**

**Yayz it's longer than the first one! YAYZ FOR SUGARZZZ!~**


	3. Pervert Alert!

**No matter how much I wish I do, I don't own Kaze No Stigma.  
Kazuma: This is going in your Drabbles story isn't it?  
Me: HOW'D YOU KNOW!  
Kazuma: Just a guess.  
Me: Ayano's not in this one... Just the plot in Episode 3~ You know near the end~ With a twist or two~ Like character switch and a little bit of line change and Kissing!~ And they're all alone..**

* * *

"If you're the contracter, How come you didn't save me?" I asked.  
"Well wouldn't you feel like you're not sucessful?" He asked.  
"No,I wouldn't." I yelled.  
"Well how long are you gonna sit like that?" He asked. I looked down. My Dark Blue shirt was ripped so it revealed my Bra and my Black skirt was ripped so it revealed my underwear. I Blushed a dark red. Before realizing that he was still looking/staring at me.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" I squeaked. He just laughed. I was sure my face was extremely red.  
"I mean it's cute but..." He trailed off.  
"PERVERT ALERT!~" I screamed.  
"I'm no pervert~" He whispered in my ear.  
"THEN WHY DID YOU L-" He cut me off by kissing me. **(Told you There would be kissing.) **Of course I kissed back. How could I not. I liked the way he shut me up.

* * *

**Me: Okay people. Ayano and Kazuma ****_can't _****be a couple. IT WOULD BE INCEST. Hello,just because he says he's not apart of they're family doesn't mean he's not related by blood. DUH!  
FangirlsofKazuma&Ayano: BUT THEY'RE SO CUTTEEE!  
Me: No, THEY'RE EFFING RELATED! YOU WOULDN'T DATE YOUR FAMILY!  
Fangirls: BUT THEY'RE SO KAWII!  
Me: NO THEY'RE NOT!INCEST IS NOT KAWII! IT'S DISTURBING!  
FangirlsofTwincest(OuranHostClub): WHAT ABOUT THE TWINS!  
Me: INCEST! THEY'RE EFFING RELATEDDD!  
Kazuma: Geez, Someone doesn't like Me and Ayano together.  
Me: You guys are RELATED BY BLOOD! SO THEREFORE IT'S INCEST!**

**Just letting you know AyanoxKazuma Fans. They're still related...**


	4. Sexy Kitty

**Perverted Mind time...  
Me: I'm giving Kazu a perverted mind.  
Kazuma: What? Why me?**  
**Me: Because I said so. BTW I don't own Kaze No** **Stigma.**  
**Ayano: HOW COME I'M NOT IN THIS ONE EITHER?!  
Me: Because I don't like you. Also Temper~  
Ayano: GRR!  
Me: Temper~ Also This chapter is Rated M. Beware Children. Beware~ OOC Kazuma,Can I not say this now. You should already know. **

* * *

"Meowz" I was wearing Cat ears and I had a cat tail. I was wearing a corset as well.  
"Hello Sexy Kitten." Kazuma said. I purred and put one of my hands on his chest.  
"Purrrr." He kissed me and of course I kissed back. I purred again but this time into the kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip for entrance, Of course I gave it to him. I continued purring though. He pulled away.  
"Someone's happy,Huh my Sexy Kitten?" He asked me. I nodded before kissing him again. He purred this time. I nibbled on his bottom lip,begging for entrance.  
"Kazu Why are you moaning in your sleep?" I asked. He woke up looking at me.  
"Why are you in your underwear?" He asked.  
"Cuz' I just woke up." I shrugged.  
"Well my Sexy Kitten I have a favor to ask you." He said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"How well can you purr?" He asked.  
"Pretty well."  
"Do you have Cat ears,A tail and a Corset?"  
"Yes,Yes and YES!"  
"Meow for me?"  
"Meowz" I mewed.  
"Now Purr for me."  
"Purrrr"  
"Now kiss me." I did as I was told. He nibbled on my bottom lips asking for entrance. I gave it to him. I accidentally purred in the kiss.  
"Purr for me my Sexy Kitty." I blushed as he began to nibble on my earlobe. He began to lick my neck. I moaned. He smirked.  
"Beg my Sexy kitty," He whispered in my ear. I flipped the position so I was on top.  
"How about you beg me?" I whispered.

* * *

_**TIMIE SKIP, ME NO WRITE LEMON RIGHT NOW!~**_

* * *

"Well then Sexy Kitty." Kazuma said.  
"What was your dream about?" I asked.  
"Mainly about what we did." He said.  
"Purrrr. I thought you were done!" I squeaked.  
"I was..."

* * *

**Me: I'm done now...  
Kazuma: ...  
Me: YEAH! AWKWARD SILENCE!**

**Byez!~ **


	5. UpdateDare Chapter

**Um... I have one but it needs editing... I started a new story and I'm starting another one for Adventure time because FIONA AND CAKE ARE COMING BACK ON THE EIGHTEENTH! Anyways, I'll go and edit That chapter... I don't Own Kaze No Stigma and here's a short Chapter.**

* * *

"Water, Water where's the WATER!" I panicked running around. I saw Kazuma drinking my water and before he could swallow I went up to him and kissed him drinking the water.  
"What. The. Heck?" He said. I wiped my mouth.  
"Hot sauce is Hot. Never take a dare from a friend that uses fire.." I commented. **(AHHHH I SPILLED WATER ON MY TIGHTS! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN MAKE IT STOP! IT WON'T GO AWAY! HELPPPPPPP! IT'S COLD!)  
**"Why did you take the dare?" He asked me.  
"WHY DID YOU DRINK _MY _WATER?!" I yelled/asked him.  
"_Touche.._" He said narrowing his eyes at me,I did the same. This went on until I heard laughter fill the room.  
"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST REACTION EVER! JEEZ I SHOULD DARE YOU MORE OFTEN!" You laughed.  
"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I Laughed back before glaring at you. You stopped laughing and ran. "Sorry for not updating, but that dare, I'm never taking again..." I said shivering.

* * *

**OMG IT'S STILL THERE! HELPPPPPPP MMMMEEEE PLLLLEEEAAASSEEE! IT'S SO COLDDD!  
**Thank you Google Chrome dictionary for not having OMG. Thank you oh so much... **GOD IT'S COOOOOLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES HELPPP! YAY IT'S GONE-ISH! LESS COLD. BACK TO EDITING!**


	6. Waiting to be Kissed!

"I'm gonna be a mighty King so enemies beware!" I began.  
"I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair." Kazuma joined.  
"I'm gonna be the Main Event**[1]** Like no King was before! I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!"  
"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."  
"Oh,I just can't WAIT to be King!" "No one saying do this!"  
"Now when I said that-"  
"_No one saying be there_" You sang.  
"What I meant was-"  
"No one saying Stop That!"  
"What you don't realize is-"  
"No one's saying See here!"  
"SEE HERE!"  
"Free to run around all day!"  
"That's defiantly out"  
"Free to do it all my WAY!"  
"I think it's time that you and I arranged a Heart to Heart."  
"_Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!_"  
"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about. This child's getting wildly out of wing!"  
"Oh I just can't WAIT to be King!"  
"Everybody Look Left!" We all looked left.  
"Everybody Look RIGHT!" We all looked right.  
"EVerywhere look I'm,Standing in the spot light!"  
"NOT YET!" I just giggled as the animals began to sang. Then Kazuma smiled at me.  
"I just Can't WAIT to be K-" Kazuma Kissed me,making my face turn red. When he pulled away I smirked.  
"Someone didn't wanna be Zazu. Or You didn't want me to become King." I said before adding.  
"Ayano Temper!~" You just laughed at my comment. Oh the great times..

* * *

**Dear Guest that has now officially pissed me off, Review for Chapter 5 AND I QUOTE "I HATE IT, THERES NO AYANO," Okay let me state ONE thing. I kinda already said in my fourth Chapter, I DON'T LIKE HER. SO instead of wasting my time and Yours on that stupid Review about how you don't like that chapter, I think you should read the endings. Okay? THANK YOU. Anyways, Just can't wait to be king is off of Lion King. Poor Simba. Anyways, I should get back to typing, It's Sunday and I won't be on tomorrow. Okay I will but only in the mornings... I didn't state this at the top but I don't own Kaze No Stigma.  
**

**[1]: Main event is the name of WWE's Show on Wednesdays... Also No Ayano, Instead THE READER'S IN THIS ONE-ISH. LIKE FOR THREE PARTS!  
**

**I'm gonna do this twice, One in Questions and Here. THANK YOU RANDOM PERSON! YOU'VE HELPED MY BRAIN! *Hugz* **


	7. UPDATE 2

**God, I love almost all the reviewers! Another guest reviewed "that guest was very rude, but everyone has there opinion, so don't stress it" Thank YOU 'LOTS!  
Kazuma: HyperCrazyBlinkLover doesn't own Kaze No Stigma, but she does own her own characters.  
Me: So yeah um... I'm gonna respond to my little reviews.. KAZU YOU START!  
Kazuma: From CarCar, Short and sweet! I like the way she didn't pass up the opportunity to give a real good kiss to the guy she likes. Ayano better look out! Thanks for the fanfic.  
Me: THANKS and YOU'RE WELCOME! I already responded to the other ones so... YEAH! Got any questions just ask! I also wanted to thank everyone else Who KINDLY reviewed to my stories! It means a lot.**


	8. Loner-Fest

**OMFG OMFG OMFG.  
I'm back for more Drabbles!  
WOOOOOOOO!~ MY BRAIN HAS RETURNED.**

* * *

Kazuma was walking home, that is, until he was glomped.

"Hi Kazu!~" I cooed. Kazuma just looked at me.

"I don't think you should walk around shirtless."

"I'm trying to get home." He replied.

"Without a shirt?"

"Yes! Now leave me alone."

"Aw... Do you really want me to leave?"

"YES." I pouted but obeyed anyways.

~~~NYA~~~~

"Finally I'm home."

"YOU ARE AFRAID. HE A GAY SPARKLING FAIRY."  
"AW DAMN IT. I'M OUT OF FUCKING ICE CREAM."

"Ilana?" Kazuma asked. I looked up.  
"You were crying weren't you?"

"No duh! Why else would I run out of a whole bucket of ice cream?"

"Wait, didn't Ayano tell us to NOT touch her bucket of ice cream?"

"I don't really care. Now get out! I wanna finish my loner-fest."

"You're really stupid you know that."

"Wha-" Kazuma cut me off with a kiss.  
"MMMRRRRPHHHH?" Kazuma broke away, walking off into his room.

The rest of the night was filled with me yelling about Twilight's logic, and Ayano shouting about me eating her Ice Cream.  
Ayano needs to chill.

* * *

**I laughed so hard at my own joke.  
****_Ayano needs to chill.  
_****Kazuma: Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Me: NO NEED FOR SARCASM.**


	9. LAST CHAPTER

**OKAY. I'll stop with Drabbles...  
This is the last chapter.  
I'll be making a new story instead.  
With no Kaze No Stigma.  
It's gonna be Hetalia!~ So see you soon!~**

* * *

_"Kazu?" I asked. Kazuma looked at me, holding out his hand. I smiled and accepted it._

"Does anyone have something to add to the description of Ilana Kujiana?"

_"If I die, how would you describe me?" I asked. He looked at me.  
"The one and only real sweetheart."_

Kazuma raised his hand. Then stood.

"Ilana Kujiana was the one and only real sweetheart. It's a shame she died." Kazuma then walked away.

_"Kazu, Would you move on after I died?" Kazuma looked at me.  
"Honestly, yes..." I pouted.  
"You're lying...right?" He just continued walking. I began to cry. _

"Kazuma? What are you doing?" Ayano asked. He continued to look at the ground.

_"Please tell you'd at least cry!" Kazuma continued walking away from me.  
"KAZU!"_

**3 years later...**

****"I'm home!" Ayano yelled. Kazuma looked at his wife, smiling slightly.

"Welcome back, my love."

* * *

**I don't care that it's short.  
BYE DRABBLES!~**


	10. AN Really important Please read!

**OKAY PEOPLE YA KNOW WHAT.**

**_SHUT UP._******

DON'T CALL ME STUPID FOR STATING AN OPINION. I UNDERSTAND.

SO SHUT THE FUCK UP.

OKAY?!

I HAVE FEELINGS, SO STOP WASTING YOUR FUCKING TIME WRITING MEAN REVIEWS AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I DO.

MY PAST WAS TERRIBLE AND I DON'T NEED PEOPLE TO MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH.

**_SO SHUT UP._******

I DON'T NEED TO BE CALLED AN IDIOT AGAIN IN MY LIFE, I'VE DEALT WITH THAT FOR FIVE YEARS.  
SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.

I DON'T NEED YOUR COMMENTS TO RUIN MY DAY, IF YOU DON'T HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL.

K, NOW FOR THOSE MEAN REVIEWS, **_GO FUCK YOURSELFS._******

Thanks to those who gave nice reviews!~


End file.
